1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to suspended file folders, for the use in better organizing and tracking of files.
2. Description of Prior Art
Many, if not most users of suspended file folders have the need to keep detailed descriptions of their contents; as well as a system which allows the user to easily locate who has a file at all times.
Reynolds, U.S. Pat. No. 4,143,477, discloses an index tab that is attached to the outside of a file folder. The Reynolds invention has a rotating strip that comes with pre-printed tabs. Disadvantages to the Reynolds invention are: tab hooking on outside of folder would get caught on other folds, and would become easily worn out. A pre-printed tab leaves user feeling as though they have to follow a "new" system.
Raymond, U.S. Pat. No. 4,053,057, discloses a suspended file folder wherein a plastic tab can be inserted into notches of the suspended folder. Disadvantages to this tab are: too small of a space to put down exactly what's in folder, so that the user is forced to put a broad term to describe contents.
Most users, therefore, would find it desirable to have a moveable directory tab made of a non-porous material (which provides a write on/wipe off advantage to users). It is housed in a rigid plastic frame, that is attached to pre-existing slots in a suspended folder. This invention provides a new and improved variable tab for a suspended file folder which requires no modification to the folder and which, furthermore, is reasonably inexpensive to produce. By implementing use of this directory tab the user no longer needs to type on tab, the user simply write down a folders contents and when changes or updates are needed the user erases and makes necessary revisions.
Another advantage of this invention is to give the user the capability to track who has taken information out of a suspended folder. By simply marking your initials and dating, the next user will know who has the information needed.